Glacialis Incendia et Igneus Glacies
by Zaphodiop
Summary: Ice cannot burn and fire cannot freeze, but, somehow, they did. I am fire, but why do I feel so cold? And more importantly, why do I like it? Fire and ice shouln't mix, just like the Dragon and Phoenix of legends old. HitsugayaOC yes, I'm evil -


Glacialis Incendia et Igneus Glacies

Glacialis Incendia et Igneus Glacies

By Zaphodiop

_**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. Simple as that. Kaede and any other OC mentioned are mine, however, so do NOT touch, or I'll bite your fingers off. Enjoy! And I hope ya'll like the new formatting too.**_

Chapter 1

The Burning Maple Tree

"_Through the fire and the flames we carry on."_

_-Dragonforce_

* * *

_Fire. Fire is many things. It can bring us warmth or burn us. It can light our way or blind us. I am like fire. I can heal you one moment and hurt you the next. I can make you see the truth, but I can also lead you astray. If you learn to work with me as an equal, a friend, then I will work with you. However, if you try to control me, you will be burned. I am fire, but let not my power prevent you from yearning for the companionship you desire._

* * *

Kaede Yamaguchi allowed her mind to wander as she gazed out the window the red pickup truck on her way to her first day of school. Just last week, Kaede and her mom, Mariko, had moved to Karakura Town from the United States. Karakura was a small suburb of Tokyo, Japan, that was situated conveniently near where Mariko worked, which was a small corporation that specialized in modeling and fashion design.

Kaede sighed heavily. She missed her friends back home and she knew she would have issues making new ones due to the fact that most people found her intimidating for some reason. _It's probably because of the fact that I got kicked out of the last few middle-schools back home in the area because of arson,_ Kaede reasoned,_ Even though I did not start those fires._ She giggled mentally, despite her karma, as she thought about what happened at her previous school.

The special in the cafeteria that day was Rocky Mountain Oysters (_le' Eww_), and her friend Birgit, or Beer for short, was complaining about it to her and Sabine. As fate would have it, the "special" suddenly caught fire and exploded and Kaede was blamed for it due to her track record. Naturally, Kaede didn't know why she did have a track record. Out of the 25 schools she was thrown out of, only one did she actually catch on fire, but that was by complete accident (chemistry was not her strong point). At least her friends had been able to transfer out an follow her to another school those times. This time was different.

"We're here," Mariko suddenly announced, peering over at her daydreaming daughter. Kaede jumped and whirled around to look out the driver's side's window. Dang, she was right.

"Well that was quick," Kaede commented, feeling dread start to creep into her stomach. Why did she have to move to Japan!? Why, why, _why_!?

"I'll see you later then, honey," Mariko said, brushing Kaede's flaming red hair out of her golden eyes. Mariko smiled at the similarities between her and her daughter. They had the same eyes and face, but their hair wasn't the same. Where Kaede's hair was red, Mariko's was golden blond.

"Okay, bye Mom," Kaede said, interrupting her mother's thoughts briefly. Kaede then opened the door and got out, book bag slung over her shoulder and butterflies fluttering against her ribcage.

"Good luck dear!"

"Thanks, Mom," Kaede murmured, smiling at Mariko, "I'm gonna need it!"

* * *

"Yo, Toshiro!"

"For the last time, you damn strawberry, it's 'Hitsugaya-taicho'!"

"Here they go again," Rukia Kuchiki muttered to her friends Renji Abarai, Orihime Inoue, Sado "Chad" Yasutora, Uryuu Ishida, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayesegawa, and Rangiku Matsumoto as they observed a very angry ice dragon and clueless strawberry begin their routine morning argument.

"You're not 'Hitsugaya-taicho' in school, _Toshiro_, and I'm _not_ a strawberry," Ichigo Kurosaki, the "clueless strawberry", pointed out.

"Well then refer to me simply as 'Hitsugaya'," Toshiro Hitsugaya, the "very angry ice dragon", countered, "and maybe you won't be referred to as 'strawberry'!"

"Will you two knock it off!" Matsumoto interrupted, for once yelling at her superior.

"Yes," Ishida moaned, pushing his glasses into place, "it was amusing the first time, but now it's just annoying!"

"It needs violence," Ikkaku added, stifling a huge yawn.

"How about not!" Rukia snapped, "That would not end well for Ichigo!"

"Yeah," Renji continued, "he'd be turned into a strawberry milkshake by Hitsugaya-taicho. Cold _and_ creamed."

"Hitsugaya wouldn't do that!" Orihime gasped, unable to imagine Hitsugaya being so violent. Sure, he yelled a lot, but he hardly put his frustrations into violence.

"I will if he doesn't stop being so impudent!" Hitsugaya snarled, the icy glare of his teal eyes aimed directly at Ichigo.

"Your bickering is _so_ hideous," Yumichika whined.

"Shut up, pretty-boy, or I'll ram my zanpakuto up you're ass!" Ichigo threatened.

"Oh my! That sounds painful!" Yumichika exclaimed, backing himself against the wall to hide his posterior.

"Alright, class! Settle down!" Ms. Kanto, the teacher, called out, "we have a new student I'd like to introduce you to!" Everyone immediately shut themselves (and their companions) up and waited for the new student to enter and be introduced. "Alright, you can come in now, dear."

Everyone stared as a young girl came into the classroom. She had short red hair that rivaled that of Ichigo Kurosaki in brightness and came to rest just above her shoulders, and her limpid eyes looked to be made of gold. Every student in the room could tell she was smart, but there was something a tad disturbing in those lucid, golden orbs.

"Please, dear," Ms. Kanto coaxed, "introduce yourself to the class." The girl took a deep, calming breath and began her introduction.

"Hi," she started, hoping she sounded cheerful and unafraid, "I'm Yamaguchi Kaede, and I just moved here to Karakura Town last week from the United States. I would be happy to answer any questions you have about me, but only during lunch break. I wouldn't want to get in the way of the lesson."

"Thank you, Ms. Yamaguchi-san," Ms. Kanto said cheerfully, "you may now take your seat. How about the empty one next to Mr. Hitsugaya-san? Mr. Hitsugaya, could you please show Ms. Yamaguchi who you are?" Kaede snapped her eyes over to a white-haired, delinquent-looking kid who raised his hand lazily to indicate who this "Hitsugaya" guy was. She sauntered over to her desk and took her seat, smiling pleasantly at the boy to show her gratitude. Hitsugaya merely nodded and proceeded to ignore her the rest of the class until lunch.

_Sheesh,_ Kaede thought,_ what a grump! I wonder if he ever smiles? Gad, of all people to be stuck next to! Why do I have a feeling he's a total a--?_ Kaede's thoughts were interrupted however when the bell rang to dismiss students to their lunch break. "Finally," Kaede muttered, grabbing her box-lunch and heading out of the classroom door before she got intercepted by her curious classmates who would most likely not give her the chance to eat.

* * *

_Okay, where the Hell's the cafeteria?_ Kaede thought, searching frantically for the food court. Did this stupid school even have a cafeteria!?

"Oi, Yamaguchi-san!" a gruff voice called out.

"Wah?" Kaede asked turning to face the speaker, "You call me?"

"Yeah," a red-headed teen replied while walking up to her, a group of kids following behind him. One of them was that white-haired delinquent Kaede sits next to, Hitsugaya.

"Oh," Kaede said, "Sorry! I was looking for the cafeteria."

"Oh, we don't have one," a short, black-haired girl said cheerfully, smiling brightly, "Our particular group eats on the roof. You want to join us? I'm Rukia, by the way."

"Uh…sure," Kaede said, smiling awkwardly, "and nice to meet you, Rukia!" Kaede knew she liked this girl immediately. She was like her other friend, Sabine, in many ways.

"Then it's settled," the red-head said, "Yamaguchi will eat with us! Oh, and I'm Ichigo."

"Nice to meet you Ichigo," Kaede smiled, immediately liking this guy too, "but please, just call me Kaede. I've been in America for too long so I'm used to being on a first name basis with everyone."

"Finally, someone who agrees with me! Ne, Toshiro?"

"Strawberry," Hitsugaya growled warningly, his face turning slightly red.

"Oi," Rukia said whapping both guys upside their heads, "don't start that again, you two!" So, introductions were made and Kaede knew she could definitely be friends with these kids. Even the grumpy Hitsugaya had his good points in her eyes.

* * *

A little while later on the rooftop, Kaede and her new-found friends were just talking and listening to Kaede as she told them about herself.

"So how old are you?" Matsumoto asked casting an unnoticed wayward glance at her taicho.

"I'm fourteen," Kaede said slowly, not sure if she should have answered. Most people would think it odd that a fourteen-year old girl was in high school this late in the year. Normally she would be fifteen by this point.

"Wow," Ichigo said, "did you skip a grade?"

"Kinda," Kaede said scratching her head sheepishly, "actually the middle schools wouldn't take me because of my 'track record'." She finished her statement using "air quotes."

" 'Track record'?" Hitsugaya asked suspiciously, _I wonder if it has anything to do with her Reiatsu? I can feel it coming off her in waves like Kurosaki's._

"Yeah," Kaede whispered, twiddling her thumbs, "You see, weird things happen around me. Mostly, though, it's stuff spontaneously combusting. However, when I'm feeling a really strong emotion, bad things happen to whatever I'm feeling that emotion towards."

"Uh huh," Hitsugaya muttered slowly. There was something odd about this girl and he was going to find out what. Suddenly, his "cell phone" went off, signaling that a Hollow was nearby. A really BIG Hollow.

"Ex…excuse me," Kaede stuttered, jumping to her feet, "I have to go to the bathroom! I think I drank my soda too fast. Be right back!"

"Wait!" Hitsugaya called, but too late, she had already left. "Ah _damn_ it," he cursed, "oh well. Come on guys, let's get rid of that Hollow before _something_ happens." And with that, the taicho of the Tenth Division of the Gotei 13 popped in a Soul Candy and shunpo-ed after the large _Menos Grande_ that decided to rear its ugly head, and was followed closely by the other Shinigami in his group of "delinquents."

* * *

Kaede ran as fast as she could in the direction she sensed the Hollow. She knew what Hollows were and she knew what a _Menos Grande_ was. However, this would be the first time that she's ever fought one without Sabine or Beer with her. _Damn, just my lucky day! I think Mom jinxed me! _Oh how she wished her friends were with her. Oh how she wished she was just a normal girl! Oh how she wished that Hollows didn't get so damn big!

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted for the umpteenth time that day as a great BIG _Menos Grande_ appeared right before her, keening like a banshee. It's large, skull-masked head swerved around to fix Kaede in it's empty, soulless gaze. It opened its massive maw and prepared to fire a blast of _Cero_ at the surprised teen and obliterate her.

"Shit."

* * *

**To be Continued…**

_**A/N: Well, here's the first chapter of my first Bleach story that has the dreaded OC. Read and tell me what you think. And sorry if ya'll don't know what Rocky Mountain Oysters are, but you really don't wanna know anyway. Tune in next time to see whether little Kaede is blown to bits or that Hitsugaya and the gang'll save her.**_


End file.
